The Death of Ahsoka Tano
by Jhayk' sulliy
Summary: This is the ultimate fate of the padawan of Anakin Skywalker: Ahsoka Tano. First multi-chaptered piece. In my view, a very well written piece. I actually used this story for some extra-credit for English class. I got an A- on it, so it can't be that bad.
1. Assignment

The Death of Ahsoka Tano

By Jhayk' Sulliy

**Disclaimer:**

*All characters (with the exception of Aldarnt and Kratskquatch), sentient alien species, locations, and titles are copyrighted material of Lucasfilm LTD. and I do not own them, only wish to borrow them for the price of enjoyment. All rights reserved.

* All locations, names, titles, and events, are fictitious, no matter how similar to real life situations.

*The views of this righter are his own, and do not reflect in any way the views of the great George Lucas, and/or his staff

*I am sorry for such a long disclaimer, I'm sure you wish to read the story very much:

The Sith Lord sat in his meditation chamber in the fortress of Bast Castle. Outside, pounding rain bombarded the walls of the ruined structure, but Vader payed no attention. He was used to the never ending storm of Vjun. The gloom of the planets incessant monsoons actually enticed the evil cyborg. As a Sith Lord, Darth Vader would never again feel compassion, love, or understanding. As he meditated, he focused only inward; on his hatred, the deaths he has willingly brought about, and the power that had been stolen from him by, in his point of view, the Jedi. When he swore fealty to his Emperor, he did it to gain power, now it was for personal reasons: that he hunt down every last traitorous Jedi, and kill them.

In his meditations, he felt an annoying presence. Approaching was Captain Ozzel, a young and naïve man, who Vader kept from killing, due to being on the Emperors' good side.

"Lord Vader.", interrupted the foolish captain.

"Yes?" said the dark lord in his booming new voice. It had already been several months since the end of the Clone Wars, and Vader had become a prominent new figure with in the Galactic Empire.

And although Vader was forever entombed inside the bulky, black armor, he had made several modifications to it. Darth Vader was good with technology, always had been. The suit now featured better wiring, and Vader fixed the coloring effects to the helmet. He could now see in full color, as well as having installed night vision, thermal viewer, and ultraviolet spectrum into the goggles.

"My lord, you have an urgent message from the Emperor." said Ozzel, interrupting Vader from his mullings for the second time.

"Very well", responded the Sith, who then dismissed Captain Ozzel from his presence.

Darth Vader stood up, stepped out of his meditation chamber, and onto the holo-platform. There he was greeted by the croaking drawl of: "Rise, my apprentice, rise", from the Emperor.

Vader responded with the formal: "What is thy bidding, my master?"

The Emperor then spoke his instructions: "The padawan of Anakin Skywalker has been found. She has been spotted, living among the Wookies of Kashyyyk. You will go there, and destroy her."

"Yes, my master." was all that the Sith apprentice responded.


	2. Ahsoka

Rwookrrorro City, Kashyyyk

Ahsoka Tano was having dinner with Chewbacca and his wife. After the assault on the Jedi Temple by the 501st Legion, who her master, Anakin Skywalker led during the War, Ahsoka fled. She knew that if the 501st had betrayed the Republic, then she knew that Master Skywalker must be dead, as loyalty was one of her masters' most valued morals.

After she escaped the Temple, she fled to the only place she knew she could: Senator Amidalas' apartment. Ahsoka rang the door bell. Padme' opened the door, and was surprised to find Ahsoka Tano, her secret husbands' sixteen year old padawan, dressed in traditional Jedi robes , out of breath and distressed at the entrance.

"Ahsoka, what's happened? Please, come in and have a seat!" said an also distressed looking Padme'

"S-Senator!" sobbed Ahsoka, "Th-there were s-so m-m-many! The 501st attacked the J-Jedi T-Temp-ple! Is…is Master Anakin, is he…do you know w-where h-he is?"

"Ahsoka, I'm afraid that C-3PO informed me just several minutes ago, that Anakin returned to the Jedi Temple."

"Then he, he…he must be dead" choked Ahsoka, "Loyalty was always so imp-important to my Master. If the 501st turned on him, he would have died trying to turn them back to the Light."

"Ahsoka," said Padme', "I have word that Kashyyyk has been freed from any kind of Separatist control, and the last of the clone companies are readying to leave the System.

"Why are you telling me this?" inquired Ahsoka.

"Because, I am suggesting that you and every other Jedi go into hiding." said Padme'.

"What? No way! I will _not_ run and hide while others are threatened. I am a Jedi, not a coward!" defended Ahsoka.

"Yes, and Anakin trained you well, nut use your common sense! There are hoards of clone troopers, and who knows how many have defected. I am not asking you to be cowardice, I am asking you to survive. Someday, there will be balance in the force, but for now, I ask you to be patient. Patience is a Jedi value, right. The Wookies are strong and loyal. I know that they will stay with the Republic, so long as it remains just. They will help you. Now go. This conversation never happened. I will erase it from my holo-recorders, and modify C-3PO's memory." responded Padme' as she then hugged Ahsoka out the door.

"Thank you, Senator, and good luck with your new _children_." spoke Ahsoka as she reluctantly left Coruscant forever.

After this meeting, Ahsoka Tano boarded a transport for Kashyyyk. There she found an old friend, Chewbacca, who, unbeknownst to Ahsoka, owed Ahsoka a life debt for freeing him from Trandoshan hunters during the Clone Wars. Ahsoka was introduced to Chewbacca's new bride, Mala, and has been living with the Wookie couple ever since.


	3. The Life in a Day

Bast Castle, Vjun:

The slightly acidic rain pelted off of Darth Vader's helmet as he made his to his Victory-class Star Destroyer, _the Decimator_. Next to him was the ever parasitic Captain Ozzel and flanking the two was Vader's always reliable 501st Legion, or as they were now more commonly called: _Vader's Fist_. They were on their way to Kashyyyk, home of the mighty Wookies. Vader knew that it might be a struggle separating Tano from her powerful Wookie protectors, but once she was alone, executing Tano would be as easy as a lightsaber through warm butter.

Upon reaching the _Decimator_'s bridge, Vader commanded that the coordinates be set, and takeoff be made as soon as possible. After giving the orders, Vader stalked off to his own quarters. As he sat down, the Sith Lord knew that the elimination of Ahsoka Tano would be one of the last two steps to destroying the memory of Anakin Skywalker's existence. The other would be the death of Obi-wan Kenobi, where ever he was.

Meanwhile, just outside of Chewbacca's residence in Rwookrrorro City, on Kashyyyk, Ahsoka Tano woke just as she did every morning, said good morning to Chewbacca and Mala, who were already eating breakfast. As Ahsoka sat down to her own breakfast, she listened to Chewbacca and Mala complaining about a neighbor, Kraskquatch, who was always leaving the bone of his dinner out to decompose, rather than burying them like all the other Wookies in the tree-village.

Ahsoka then caught sight of the transporter that came weekly to trade and bring news of happenings around the Galaxy. The space freighter was owned by a Duro, by the name of Aldarnt, a sensible being who was friendly and always traded fairly. Aldarnt often brought of rebellions crushed, new classes of warships, and deaths of Jedi by a black armored, and cloaked figure who wielded a lightsaber. Many in the Galaxy perceived this figure to be a new form of droid, called a Darth Vader. Ahsoka, on the other hand, concluded that this, thing, could only be a Sith, as only the Sith took the name "Darth". This also gave way that the figure could not be a droid, as droids can't use the Force, and the Sith viewed anything that couldn't use the Dark Side of the Force as inferior. She convinced herself, that a Jedi, who was extremely loyal to the Republic, now the Empire as she learned, would join the Sith. The only Jedi Ahsoka Tano knew of that matched this description was dead.

Aldarnt also brought would also bring more chilling news, that Chancellor Palpatine had named himself Emperor, and that the whole system of things was now collapsing. The clones were now Imperial Stormtroopers, and now, clones were not the only ones wearing the white uniform armor. Any planets that tried to rebel, were enslaved. On Felucia, two members of the Jedi Council were found and killed. These were a Togruta and Twi'lek. Ahsoka believed them to be Shaak Ti, and Aayla Secura respectively.

Ahsoka also would hear of an entire slaughter of Jedi on Kessel, and that a group: The Rebel Alliance to Restore the Republic has formed, and giving the Empire much trouble.

On this particular sunny day in Rwookrrorro City, Aldarnt brings the usual news of new laws and regulation in the Empire. Ahsoka waved good-bye to the Duro, as he took off, and set to finding someone to help, or something to do in the tree-city.


	4. The Death

*This is it. This is the final chapter, the death of Ahsoka Tano.

It had only been an hour or so, Ahsoka was helping Mala with boiling some roots for dinner that night, when the two heard the bellowing roar of Wookies. It was not the normal roar of a victory in hunt, but the threatening, growling bellow of a warning. Ahsoka knew that something was wrong, and so dashed to her room, and retrieved her lightsaber from its hiding spot. Ahsoka never carried her lightsaber with her while she was in exile, as it would have been a dead giveaway of who she was. Ahsoka then looked out her window to see many Wookie warriors roaring upwards at the approaching grey hull of a Victory-class Star Destroyer. Ahsoka didn't know much about the Victories, as she served on one only once during the Clone Wars, but she did know that if the Empire had shown up on Kashyyyk, that she, Ahsoka Tano, was in grave danger.

By the time Ahsoka made her way down to the clearing, the Star Destroyer had already landed. As the boarding hatch descended, and a legion of Troopers started to deploy, Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber. This was actually Ahsoka Tano's second lightsaber, her first being confiscated by the same Trandoshans that captured Chewbacca. With her blue-bladedi lightsaber in hand, Ahsoka, and the rest of the Wookies charged. Ahsoka had cut down only a few Stormtroopers, when she felt it; a cold, yet strangely familiar presence, a presence she last felt in the company of her former master, Anakin Skywalker. Ahsoka looked up, to see the gleaming, tall, black figure of Darth Vader descending the boarding ramp. Seeing this as her chance to avenge all the fallen Jedi, Ahsoka made a bee-line for Vader, who recognized the Togruta automatically, as she did not stand in well with a hoard of furry-brown Wookies. At 17 years of age, Ahsoka's montrals were a foot tall and her Lekku- each at least two and a half feet long.

At the foot of the landing pad, Ahsoka met her lightsaber with the crimson shienii of Vader's blade. As the two battled furiously, Ahsoka Tano couldn't help wondering why Vader's presence felt so familiar. As Vader attacked, and Ahsoka parried, Vader moved Ahsoka further and further from the heat of the battling Wookies and Stormtroopers. When Vader felt they were far enough, he lessened his speed to allow some talk.

"You'll die for your crimes today, Vader."

"I think not, young Tano, for it is you who will die", responded Vader.

"You've killed so many Jedi, but you will not kill me, my Master, Anakin Skywalker trained me well, and you killed him", retorted Ahsoka, trying to push back the feeling of hatred she felt for the Sith.

"No, Snips, I did not", was all that Vader said. And after saying this, Ahsoka Tano realized that this Sith Lord was Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, who was supposed to bring balance to the Force.

"Anakin?" said a surprised Ahsoka.

Seeing his chance to kill the distracted ex-padawan, Vader struck, only to be parried again.

"No, Anakin Skywalker is dead, from his ashes rose me, Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith", said the evil traitor.

Then, out of nowhere, came Chewbacca, who struck Vader in the shoulder with his bowcaster.

Now out of ammunition, Chewwie threw away his weapon, to punch Vader right in the back of the neckiii. In great pain, the Sith Lord went to drive his blade into the Wookies heart. Ahsoka, seeing Chewbacca in danger, jumped in front of the blade, saving Chewwie, but sacrificing herself. Vader, surprised at the selflessness, yet seeing his job done, retreated to the _Devastator_, to await medical treatment. Vader ordered reinforcements, and called back his own 501st . Kashyyyk would become enslaved, many Wookies would suffer, and it served them right for daring to defy the Empires wishes.

After receiving his implants, and repairs. Vader visited the Emperor in his Imperial Senate Office. Kneeling at the Emperors' desk, the Emperor asked, "Is she dead?"

"Yes, my Master", responded Vader.

"Goood, now return to Vjun, to await any further instruction."

"Yes, my Master", responded the Sith Lord as he turned and left.

What neither Sith knew was that behind Vader's mask, the fiery-red eyes flashed blue for a split second, as he felt a hint of remorse for his former padawan.

* * *

><p>i Star Wars lore says that blue loses to red, thus I made Ahsoka's lightsaber blade color: blue. Even though screen caps from Season Four shows that Ahsoka still somehow has her green-bladed lightsaber, even though she is not shown having it at the end of the season 3 finale.<p>

ii A play in words, as Shien (pronounced _sheen_) is the proper name of Form V, the lightsaber form that Vader uses.

iii Stills of an electrocuted x-ray of Anakin from RotJ, when Anakin is being electrocuted by the Emperor shows that Vader has spinal implants that suggest breakage. As there are no given reasons for them, I made them up.


End file.
